Demon Temari
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: los demonios no solo son los 9 hay mas demonios en el mundo... y tienen a uno muy cerca y no se dan cuenta.. cndo lo hagan será demasiado tarde.. mal resumen, onegai denle 1 oprtunidad y dejen review arigato!
1. Chapter 1

_**Demon Temari**_

Hace casi tres años desde que entre en la academia, cómo es normal chicas y chicos estábamos divididos, sólo coincidíamos en los recreos o a las salidas de clase. El primer día me sentí sola, la única persona que conocía allí era Kankurô, cuando me vi rodeada de chicas en clase no sabía que hacer, siempre he estado rodeada de hombres, viéndolos pelear, criada por el Kazekage, no sabía que debía hacer, pero aquel mismo día ya me llevaba bien con todas. Los ejercicios de puntería era lo que mejor se me daba, las peleas, cualquier aspecto de ellas, por el contrario, los arreglos florales o la ceremonia del té eran mi punto flaco, hasta tal punto que practicaba y todo con el osito de peluche. Y así, poco a poco llegó el momento del examen para graduarse como ninja, cuando me presenté no imaginé que pudiera suceder esto. Nos encerraron a todas en un estadio cubierto, todo estaba oscuro a nuestro alrededor y miles de trampas dispuestas, solo podía haber una vencedora en el combate, todas se negaban a hacerlo, no querían matar a sus amigas, ninguna se alejaba más de un metro de la otra, era una piña de niñas asustadas, en la academia no les enseñaron como asesinar a tu amiga. Eso no lo enseñaron, el motivo de ese examen era conseguir que se volvieran frías con respecto a cualquier enemigo, que fuesen capaces de conseguir su objetivo ante cualquier motivo.

Esa fue la primera vez que las sentí, era de las pocas que no sentía miedo, de las que estaban pendientes de donde ponían el pie, o como se movían para no activar ninguna trampa. Sin embargo Hitomi, una de las mejores en batalla, activo una, miles de kunais y shurikens cruzaron la sala, salían de todas partes y se clavaban en el mismo punto, en un minuto estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo cubierto por armas arrojadizas, se oyeron varios gritos al ver la sangre que derramaba el cuerpo, sin embargo yo, simplemente, me agache junto a ella y disfrute al arrancar de su cuerpo las armas. Las arrancaba del cuerpo sin vida y las lanzaba hacia la yugular de mis compañeras sin tan siquiera mirarlas a los ojos. Hasta que solo quedo Tohru. Estaba asustada, se había pegado a la pared, no se movía de su sitio gritando, llamando a las demás. Pero sólo antes de correr la misma suerte que las demás llegó a vislumbrar unos ojos dorados que la miraban con frialdad a apenas unos metros.

Tres días más tarde de habernos encerrado allí, un cuerpo de asesinos abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vieron fue a una niña de pie ante la puerta mirándolos sin preocupación ni temor. La prueba había sido un éxito, el Kazekage consiguió su arma fría, una asesina que no sabía nada de sentimientos a la hora de matar a sus propios compañeros.


	2. Examen a Chunnin 1ª Prueba

Varios años más tarde cuando ya tenía unos 16 años, seguía disfrutando viendo los entrenamientos de Kankurô con Baki, o la de otros compañeros. A pesar de los años ese aspecto de mí no había cambiado. Y así un día mis hermanos y yo fuimos llamados ante Baki, por orden del Kazekage debíamos formar equipo como ninjas inferiores e ir a presentarnos al examen de Chunin que se celebraba en Konoha. Y de esa manera en apenas un día estábamos de camino a la Hoja. Y nada más llegar un niño pequeño se estampó en Kankurô, y en ese mismo instante aparecieron dos niños más, un chaval rubio y una chica pelirosa. En ese momento no imaginé, que tiempo más tarde nos llevásemos como ahora, como tampoco imaginaba ese mismo día que disfrutaría de un combate un tanto… peculiar. Acababa de conseguir librarme de mis hermanos y de poder disfrutar de un paseo por ese peculiar paisaje, tan fresco en la sombra. No se oía nada más que el piar de los pájaros y algún que otro búho, la noche empezaba a cernirse ya cuando me sorprendió oír gritos en una zona despejada del bosque. Había 4 personas allí, una era más alta que las demás por lo que era de suponer que se trataba del jounin y los otros tres sus subordinados. Era divertido observarles, la chica, no dejaba de quejarse de que si seguía con ese ejercicio se rompería una uña, uno de los chicos, el más rellenito, no dejaba de quejarse de que tenía hambre que iba a morir si no comía algo pronto, y el tercero simplemente comentaba que eso era un aburrimiento.

Ver a esos tres era muy cómico , cada uno a su bola pero sin despistarse del movimiento de los otros dos, no eran mal equipo, y aún así no pude evitar reírme para mis adentros y despistarme, rompiendo una ramita del suelo. Al instante 4 kunais se dirigieron hacia donde me encontraba, pararlos era demasiado fácil, esquivarlos también y cogerlos… era la única opción que sobraba. Pero no era lo único que mis observados habían hecho, el jounin estaba preparado para atacar a la mínima, y los otros tres en posición ataque-defensa.

Asuma: ¡seas quien seas será mejor que te muestres!

Temari: (saliendo de los árboles jugueteando con los 4 kunais y lanzándolos en cuanto se la vislumbraba un poco a los pies de sus respectivos) creo que esos kunais son vuestros, no? Espero no haber importunado su entrenamiento sensei (por educación llevaba todas las armas en su fundas, y tanto actitud y movimientos de lo más cortes posible) No puedo evitar observar a los hombres pelear, aunque esos dos de ahí poco saben de luchar (sonrisa maliciosa echada a Shikamaru)

Ino: ¿Y tú quién eres dándote tantos aires? ¿eh?

Temari: es verdad, disculpad (bajando levemente la cabeza mientras se acercaba un poco más al grupo y sacando su visado) Sabaku no Temari, ninja inferior de la villa de la arena, hija del Kazekage por si te interesa que te amplié información

Ino: (se mordió el labio)

Chôji: pero no pueden estar miembros de otros villas en la aldea

Temari: (mirando a Asuma) esto (señalando el visado), es un permiso para estar aquí, como mínimo durante el periodo del examen

Asuma: así que ya habéis llegado los de la arena?

Temari: hai

Ino: entonces estabas espiando nuestro modo de lucha

Temari: modo de lucha? … si ha eso lo llamas modo de lucha

Ino: ¿Cómo?

Asuma: relájate Ino

Temari: te enseñaré un modo de lucha (desenfundando el abanico y sacando de los dobleces de este unas Kodachis) observa y recuerda, modo de lucha es la manera particular de luchar de cada ninja según la aldea de la que procede, pero esto, dudo que puedas verlo en otro ninja de la arena (dirigiéndolo a un par de troncos de los árboles más cercanos) ¡NINPOU KAMAITACHI!

Ino: o.o (viendo los árboles hechos pedazos)

Asuma: era una exhibición Temari?

Temari: no, pero espero que tu equipo sensei de mucho más de si mismo que lo que he observado en este rato (enfundando de nuevo el abanico con las Kodachis dentro) oyasumi (bajando de nuevo la cabeza) espero que nos veamos en el examen

No era precisamente lo que pretendía, pero putearles un poco antes del examen podía garantizarme la ventaja de la duda de si ese equipo estaría o no en la prueba cosa que ayudaba bastante en las cuentas para el ataque. La sorpresa fue verles a los tres en la sala de la primera prueba. La sala ya estaba atesorada de ninjas cuando entro un ultimo grupo, también de la arena, y fue entrar este e Ino abalanzarse al cuello de uno de los chicos de ese equipo. En seguida se empezaron a ir sus voces por encima de las demás, ju, era cómico ver a todos los componentes de la Hoja poniéndose verdes los unos a los otros. Pero hubo algo que hizo que toda la sala se volteara para mirarles

Naruto: ¡¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!! ¡¡Y no pienso permitir que nadie me gane!! ¡¿Os ha quedado bien claro?!

Ju, era de lo más cómico, entre tanta tensión el estaba la mar de relajado, a pesar de ser de unos de los que menos experiencia tenía en combate, solo con ver a aquellos que se presentaban se notaba cuanto habían entrenado, cuanto habían luchado y a quienes tuvieron que asesinar para llevar acabo sus misiones. Cuanto más aumentaba la tensión entre los asistentes más ganas daban de asesinar a alguien, pero había que atenerse al plan, no me había abstenido de presentarme las dos veces anteriores por que ya estaba previsto que debíamos formar equipo los tres. Y en el mismo momento en que la gente ya no iba a aguantar mucho más se presentó el encargado de la primera prueba y sus examinadores que intimidaron bastante a casi todos los presentes. Ibiki Morino, así se llamaba el encargado de la primera prueba, explicó de que se trataba, de las normas para el examen escrito que debíamos realizar. Pero eso era sencillo, no debía más que esperar a las respuestas que me daría Kankurô, su Karasu.

Ya habían pasado unos 45 min. desde que empezó la prueba, e Ibiki empezó a comunicarnos que nos iba a dar la pregunta de la décima, en ese momento explicó los riesgos que corríamos si fracasábamos. Cuando ya varios equipos habían salido de la sala, Naruto, levantó la mano:

Naruto: ¡¡¡Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme!!! ¡¡Yo no pienso salir con el rabo entre las piernas!! ¡¡Voy a intentarlo!! ¡Y me importa un pimiento si me paso la vida siendo un ninja inferior! ¡¡Porque de todas maneras acabaré siendo Hokage, aunque sea a base de fuerza de voluntad!! ¡¡No tengo ningún miedo!!

Ibiki: lo preguntaré una vez más, os jugáis vuestro futuro en esta elección. Aún estáis a tiempo de retiraros

Naruto: no pienso volverme atrás en lo que he dicho ¡¡Es el camino que yo elijo como ninja!!

Con aquellas palabras las dudas de los demás se desvanecieron, nadie más abandonó la sala, la determinación de Naruto se extendió a los demás presentes. Tras unos instantes Ibiki anunció que habíamos superado la prueba, que pasábamos a la segunda, en total 78 ninjas, es decir 26 equipos.

Y en el mismo instante en que nos dijo que habíamos aprobado una ninja de grado superior entro por la ventana armando bastante jaleo, al parecer era la encargada de la segunda prueba, Anko Mitarashi, a la que el nº de ninjas inferiores que habíamos pasado la primera prueba no le agrado demasiado. Lo que ella pretendía era reducir esa cifra, aproximadamente a menos de la mitad. Enseguida nos hizo seguirla a...


	3. Examen a Chunnin 2ª Prueba

_Con aquellas palabras las dudas de los demás se desvanecieron, nadie más abandonó la sala, la determinación de Naruto se extendió a los demás presentes. Tras unos instantes Ibiki anunció que habíamos superado la prueba, que pasábamos a la segunda, en total 78 ninjas, es decir 26 equipos._

_Y en el mismo instante en que nos dijo que habíamos aprobado una ninja de grado superior entro por la ventana armando bastante jaleo, al parecer era la encargada de la segunda prueba, Anko Mitarashi, a la que el nº de ninjas inferiores que habíamos pasado la primera prueba no le agrado demasiado. Lo que ella pretendía era reducir esa cifra, aproximadamente a menos de la mitad. Enseguida nos hizo seguirla a..._

Anko: aquí es dónde tendrá lugar la segunda prueba, el campo de entrenamiento nº 44. Más conocido como "El Bosque de la Muerte".

No parecía un lugar tan temible como lo pintaba, o al menos no desde fuera... estaba ansiosa por entrar en ese bosque, aunque no sería yo la que se divirtiese asesinando...

Anko: ¡Antes de que empiece la segunda prueba necesito que firméis esto! Necesito que firméis estos certificados de aceptación. Como alguno de vosotros acabe muerto y no haya firmado este certificado ¡Me harán a mí responsable! (eso último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa y casi se podía ver un corazoncito al final de la frase). Empezaré por explicaros en que consiste el segundo examen, y después firmaréis los certificados. Acudid en grupo hasta ese puesto de ahí a entregarlos (señalando un puesto en el que se encontraban tres examinadores). ¡Bien! Prestad mucha atención. En pocas palabras... se trata de un desafío de supervivencia al límite.

Temari: _"¿Supervivencia? ¡Otro rollo de examen, que asco!"_

Anko: fijaos bien en el mapa de este campo de entrenamiento. Os lo explicaré todo en orden. En esta área, el campo de entrenamiento nº 44 hay 44 entradas cerradas a cal y canto que rodean su perímetro (mostrando un mapa explícito sobre el lugar). Incluye ríos y un bosque... y en su centro se levanta una torre. Hay unos 10 Km. de distancia entre la torre y la verja. Deberéis aplicar un determinado programa de supervivencia en su interior. Los detalles del mismo... Dependerán del libre uso de las armas y de las técnicas que cada uno posea... Pero eso no es todo. ¡Tendréis que enfrentaros en una batalla de rollos!

Naruto: ¿Rollos?

Anko: eso es. Aquí tenéis dos tipos de rollos, el de la derecha es el del cielo, el de la izquierda el de la tierra... pelearéis por ellos. Sois 78 aspirantes. O lo que es lo mismo, 26 equipos. A 13 de los grupos se os entregará un rollo del cielo. Y a los otros 13 uno de la tierra. Cada equipo tendrá un rollo en su poder. Y los que logren superar la prueba serán aquellos equipos cuyos miembros lleguen a la torre central llevando los dos rollos diferentes, uno del cielo y uno de la tierra.

Sakura: o sea, que los 13 equipos a quienes les roben el rollo... la mitad de los aspirantes... habrán suspendido el examen

Anko: pero hay un límite de tiempo. Esta segunda prueba debe realizarse en 120 h. ¡Os las apañaréis como podáis! La naturaleza proveerá. Tened cuidado con las fieras devora-hombres, los insectos y las plantas venenosas. Dudo que los 39 integrantes de los 13 grupos logréis todos aprobar. En cualquier caso, cada día se os hará más largo que el anterior. Y el tiempo para recuperaros será cada vez más corto. Por si fuera poco, estaréis rodeados de enemigos, ni siquiera podréis dormir. No solo fracasaran los que pierdan en la batalla de rollos. Sino también los que no puedan soportar la dureza de las condiciones y mueran en el campo. En resumen, al fracaso se llega de tres maneras: en primer lugar, fracasa el equipo cuyos miembros no logren llevar los dos rollos, cielo y tierra, a la torre antes de que acabe el plazo. En segundo lugar, fracasa el equipo en el que unos de sus miembros tire la toalla o muera. Y como norma, no se le permite a nadie retirase a medias. ¡Pasaréis cinco días dentro del bosque! Y en tercer y último lugar, ¡Fracasa el equipo cuyos integrantes miren el contenido de los rollos antes de entrar en la torre!

Naruto: ¿y qué pasará si miramos?

Anko: el que mire tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias (de nuevo un corazoncito al terminar la frase). Como ninja de grado medio se os puede confiar la entrega de mensajes secretos. Necesitamos comprobar vuestra discreción. Esto es todo l oque tenía que deciros. Se os entregará el rollo cuando llevéis los certificados de aceptación. ¡Luego no quedará más que asignaros a una entrada y la prueba podrá empezar! ¡Mi último consejo es... No os muráis!

Examinador: los rollos ya están preparados (tapando el puesto con una tela para que no se viese que rollo y a que equipo le era asignado)

Gaara: vamos, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes

Kankurô: bien, vamos

Temari: hai! (pasando a buscar el rollo e inmediatamente después a nuestra entrada)

Tenía razón al pensar que no era gran cosa ese bosque, había donde encontrar comida, y lugares muy estratégicos en los que tender emboscadas. Pero Gaara no quería nada de eso, solo deseaba matar, Kankurô era el que más miedo de los dos tenía hacia Gaara, Gaara apenas obedecía las peticiones de Kankurô y siempre lo miraba con esa mirada tan habitual en él desde que nos separaron. Lo primero era conseguir el rollo, pero antes de eso nos separamos para localizar más o menos a los demás equipos, el punto de encuentro era cerca de la torre, así que había libertad para atacar a los demás equipo y hacer con ellos lo que gustásemos, asustarlos, atacarles sin más e incluso matarlos. Kankurô lo primero que haría sería buscar u n equipo fácil de manipular y de miembros débiles en cuya batalla no tendría que esforzarse; Gaara... bueno, él es un caso, de sobras se podía predecir que buscaría una presa, y a la primera que se encontrase delante la mataría y mezclaría la sangre de su víctima con su arena; y bueno yo... tenía pensado acabar esa patética prueba cuanto antes, lo primero era localizar un grupo que tuviese el sello que me interesaba y después atacar, y eso era tarea sencilla, solo debía encontrar un sello del cielo y bueno... si encontraba un equipo que tuviese otro de la tierra... quizás me entretuviese un poco, siempre es divertido acabar con las vidas de otras personas.

No fue difícil encontrar otro equipo, era perfecto, unos novatos de la villa de la hierba, no tenían mucha idea de a lo que técnicas defensivas y ofensivas según la villa de su oponente se podían encontrar, fue tan sencillo como realizar un par de Ninpou Kamaitachis o Espirales Guadaña y finit, una lástima que tuviesen nuestro mismo rollo, aunque aún así, no estaba mal descalificar a otro equipo.

El bosque ya empezaba a tocar las narices, para alguien acostumbrado a la inestabilidad de la arena y el calor del desierto, un bosque podía ser un lugar magnífico en que estar en ventaja o, por el contrario, resultar un lugar molesto al cabo de un rato. Y a mí, ya me había sacado de mis casillas, además estaba empezando a sentir un dolor increíble en la espalda. Lo primero que pensé en ese momento fue en llegar a un río y mojarme la espalda. No estuvo mal conseguí localizar uno que se dirigía directamente a la torre, no lo pensé mucho, me arrodille en la orilla y deje el abanico a mi lado, desaté el obi, me quite la protección y baje la parte superior del yukata al completo quedándome sólo con la parte superior de un bikini blanco. Cogí el obi y moje una pequeña parte en el agua y acto seguido derrame un poco de esa agua en mi espalda; el dolor ceso un poco, pero volvió poco después de que el agua que había echado impregnase la ropa.

Temari: _"mierda, que coño me pasa?_ (acariciando un poco el omoplato izquierdo con la mano derecha) _mierda, tengo que dirigirme a la torre..."_ (notando un leve chasquido de una rama al romperse) ... esta mal espiar a una chica cuando se lava (poniendo la mano sobre el abanico)

¿h?k¿m?r¿: gomen, no era mi intención, solo quería un poco de agua...

Temari: y el rollo de la tierra, no es así? (levantándome y girándome para ver a mi contrincante)

¿h?k¿m?r¿: bueno, si lo tuvieses no estaría mal, aunque no me interesa luchar contra una chica

Temari: "_nani? Un chico educado? Aún existen?"_ me permitirás vestirme o me atacaras?

¿h?k¿m?r¿: vístete (mirando hacia otro lado)

Temari: (manteniendo la alerta se viste recomponiendo el yukata a su forma original) realmente necesitas ese rollo? Digo... si lo quieres. Podría dártelo, pero a cambio has de prometerme una cosa

Shikamaru: (sopesando las opciones) cuál?

Temari: (lanzándole el rollo de la tierra) llega a la final y concédeme un combate. ¡Nos vemos! (desapareciendo en una bomba de humo río arriba, no necesitaba ese rollo, Gaara mantenía bien guardado el nuestro y a estas alturas quizás ya tuviese el del cielo)

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde el comienzo de la prueba, Kankurô se había divertido desbaratando a un grupo de la villa oculta de la Hierba, y Gaara... no lo se, parecía demasiado ansioso como para pensar que se había divertido, y mucho más cuando nos cruzamos con un grupo de la villa de la Lluvia. Se daban demasiados aires... uno más alto, uno de estatura media y otro muy bajito.

Shigure: vaya, si sois los críos de la villa de la Arena... ¿Qué pensáis hacer contra nosotros? Menudo puñado de idiotas. Vais a morir

Gaara: basta de charla, actúa. Viejo

Shigure: ¡

Kankurô: _"¿Cuál de los dos rollos llevarán encima, el del cielo o el de la tierra? Incluso puede ser que ya se lo hayan robado y no tengan ninguno"_ Oye Gaara, yo que tú me enteraría bien antes de continuar. Si tienen el mismo rollo que nosotros no tenemos por qué pelear. Sería una pérdida de tiempo

Gaara: eso no tiene nada que ver

Shigure: ¡

Gaara: el que se cruza conmigo debe morir

Temari: ¡

Kankurô: ¡!

Shigure?!

Kankurô: _"¡¡por eso no me gustar estar en su equipo!!"_

Shigure: ¡Bien, entonces! ¡Acabemos de una vez! ¡¡Vamos!! (lanzando unas sombrillas al cielo) ¡¡Muere, chaval!! ¡Tormenta de Varillas!

Gaara: ... (sin inmutarse siquiera)

Shigure: ¡Je, je, je! ¡No hay forma humana de escapar a esta técnica! ¡Además, las varillas, impregnadas con chakra, persiguen a su presa hasta el final! ¡¡Allá va!! (levantándose una gran polvareda de polvo) "no tiene escapatoria" ¿eh?

Gaara: (cubierto por su infalible arena) ¿eso es todo?

Shigure: ¿no le ha tocado ninguna? Es... es imposible que esté ileso... ¡¡Mierda!!

Kankurô: _"con semejante ataque nunca logrará tocar a Gaara, han tenido mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino"_

Gaara: ya que me has mandado una lluvia de varillas, te corresponderé con una lluvia de sangre

Shigure: ¡ugh! ¿una pared de arena?

Kankurô: exacto, utiliza la arena para protegerse por completo. La tinaja esta repleta de arena cargada de chakra de protección. Levanta una barrera defensiva a su alrededor... es una técnica que sólo Gaara puede emplear. Por si fuera poco, Gaara no tiene necesidad de controlarla con su voluntad. Por algún extraño motivo, se mueve por sí sola. Cualquier ataque lanzado contra Gaara es repelido automáticamente

Shigure: eso... eso es imposible, son varillas de hierro que atravesarían sin ningún tipo de problema una plancha de hierro de 5 mm de grosor... ¡Mal... Maldito crío!

Kankurô: no lo derrotaréis jamás

Shigure: ¡¡Eso esta por ver!!

Kankurô: _"ya esta muerto"_

Gaara: ¡Sarcófago de Arena! (una gran mase de arena se abalanzó contra Shigure, aprisionándole, ejerciendo una presión que sólo la arena puede ejercer sobre el cuerpo humano)

Shigure: _"no puedo moverme"_

Baiu & Midare: ¡

Temari: Gaara puede controlar a voluntad la arena que lanza al suelo y al aire

Shigure: n-no puede... ¡Ugh!

Gaara: cállate... podría ahogarte tapándote la boca... pero sería demasiado patético. ¡Funeral del Desierto! (cerrando el puño derecho y tapándose con una de las sombrillas para no salpicarse con la lluvia de sangre). No ha sufrido. Le he dado muchísima más presión de la necesaria. Su sangre se ha mezclado con la arena y me dará nuevas fuerzas en la batalla

Baiu: pu... puedes quedarte con el rollo...

Midare: déjanos escapar te lo ruego

Gaara: (repitiendo la misma técnica para ambos ninjas)

Temari: adiós (despidiéndoles con la mano y una sonrisa)

Gaara: (cerrando de nuevo ambos puños con respectivas muertes de los ninjas)

Kankurô: hemos tenido suerte, es un rollo del cielo. Ahora podemos ir a la torre _"quiero salir de este bosque cuanto antes"_

Gaara: cierra la boca

Kankurô: ¡

Gaara: todavía no estoy satisfecho

Kankurô: déjalo ya, Gaara...

Gaara: ¡ ¿Tienes miedo gallina?

Kankurô: ¡Gaara! ¡A ti puede que no te pase nada...! ¡Pero para nosotros es peligroso! Ya tenemos los dos rollos y podemos irnos... no hace falta seguir...

Gaara: a mí no me des órdenes cobarde

Kankurô: ¡

Temari: ...

Kankurô: ¡ya esta bien! Por una vez haz lo que te dice tu hermano mayor...

Gaara: yo nunca he pensado en ti como mi hermano... Si sigues incordiándome, te mataré (como haciendo una nueva técnica)

Temari: venga Gaara, relájate, ¿quieres? No seas así... somos tus hermanos, haznos caso

Gaara: (dirigiendo el puño hacia los arbustos acumulando en el arena)

Temari: ¡¡Gaara!!

Gaara: (cerrando con fuerza el puño) está bien... (formando el tapón de su tinaja y tapando con el la misma)

Temari: ...

Kankurô: por eso nunca me han gustado los niños

Si, Gaara no es que nos hiciese mucho caso, mucho menos a Kankurô, desde que nos juntaron como equipo nunca le ha hecho caso, a mí solo me lo hace a veces, según Baki, es solo porque me parezco a su madre y a mi tío, la persona con quien se crío Gaara y que intentó asesinarle en un acto Kamikaze en que ella misma murió.

Noventa y siete minutos después del comienzo del examen ya estábamos en la torre reunidos con Baki, los únicos que mostrábamos signos de haber hecho algo éramos Kankurô y yo, Gaara estaba sin ningún rasguño y la ropa como nueva, algo habitual en él. Baki nos estuvo explicando la finalidad de esa prueba y luego nos dejo un rato solos en la torre, según la responsable de la prueba debíamos quedarnos allí los cinco días, por lo que decidimos buscar un buen lugar en la torre para descansar y en el que no se nos pudiese molestar y aguardamos a que transcurriesen los días, pero con cada grito que se oía fuera Gaara se excitaba más, si continuaba así eso iba a ser muy problemático. En algunas ocasiones dejábamos que fuese él el que fuese a buscar la comida, aunque los resultados de su caza no llenasen demasiado debido al mal estado en que llegaban... Algunas que otras veces se oían más ruidos en la torre de algún grupo más que había llegado y en alguna ocasión nos cruzamos con algún que otro equipo. Poco antes del final de la prueba nos cruzamos con el equipo del tal Uchiha Sasuke, tenían un aspecto lamentable, pero parecía que habían mejorado durante su estancia en el bosque.

Baki: Temari, Kankurô, Gaara, seguidme, tenemos que ir delante del Hokage

Temari: hai!

Kankurô: esta bien... (sin ninguna gana)

Gaara: ... (pasando olímpicamente del tema)


	4. Semifinales

Ni siquiera se dio tiempo de descansar, cambiarse o comer algo, el mismo día del fin de la segunda prueba en menos de cinco minutos tras la hora de finalización todos aquellos que la habían superado se encontraban en filas y, frente a ellos, sus maestros y el Hokage.

Seguía habiendo demasiados genins como para pasar ya a la exhibición así que seríamos sometidos a unas "semifinales" en las que no estaría permitido acabar con tu enemigo. Y sinceramente, pocos combates fueron dignos de recibir atención pero el que menos interés fue el mío, mi contrincante, una tal TenTen, usaba solamente armas arrojadizas, algo realmente inútil contra mis técnicas, por dios, nunca me había aburrido tanto luchar aunque quizás lo más decente que tuvo fue el final… Los shinobis de Konoha resultaban realmente peculiares, tan diferentes de nosotros…

Quizás envidié a Gaara por poder tener un combate en serio, aunque no demasiado, a fin de cuentas, éramos bastante parecidos, manipulados como marionetas, ambos anhelando algo que nos fue… arrebatado.

En fin, ¿el resultado final de aquella semifinal de pacotilla? Nueve: Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto, Kankurô vs Aburame Shino, Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke, Dosu vs Nara Shikamaru, Temari vs Nara Shikamaru; el único de esos combates que no alcanzaría a realizarse es el cuarto, pues Gaara se encargó de Dosu antes de entrar en la arena para enfrentarse a su contrincante y, el mío, sería adelanto ya que el Uchiha no aparecía…

¿Algo interesante que contar de aquello? Quizás si…


End file.
